Romance de Verano
by NachiCullen
Summary: Bella recibió una noticia que fue considerada como la peor: un verano lejos de su sueño. Se enamoró, pero nunca pensó que le cambiaría la vida. ¿Su romance es algo serio o un simple romance de verano? - BxE, AH, AU, ShortFic
1. Prefacio

**Hola chicas, que tal, todavia estoy de vacaciones, siento haberlas abandonado así. Durante este largo tiempo se me ha ocurrido una trama diferente, me gustaría que me siguieran leyendo. Talves el verano me sirve de mucho ja ja ja. ¡Espero les guste!**

Talves era el peor momento en toda mi existencia, talves nunca se me paso por la cabeza que ese paseo seria el que haría un cambio radical en mi vida.

Esto era nuevo.

Desde la primera vez que tuve una mirada de él, sentí una conexión existente como si fuere desde hace mucho tiempo…

¿ sería un amor original o un simple romance de verano?

**Chicas, esta talves sea una recopilación de mi verano, no quiere decir que me paso, es solo que se me ocurrió mientras veía peque tenía que viajar, después de todo… ESTA BASADO EN TODO LO QUE ME PASO CUANDO ME DIJERON QUE ME QUEDARIA SIN PC : S solo el inicio es lo que me paso, jajaja espero que les guste tanto el primer capítulo como para que comenten!**

**Espero que me apoyen, estoy pensando en publicar próximamente un nuevo capítulo, si me dicen que opinan creo que seré capaz de poner el primer capítulo próximamente.**

_**Por cierto, no tengo planeado un numero de capítulos, así que no se si son 8 capítulos o 20 o talves 15…mmm no sé... **_

_**Avísenme si quieren que siga el fic, tengo los primero 4 capítulos escritos, pero si no me avisan…no sé. Publicare el primer capítulo aquí seguido. Hay reviews?**_

_**Díganme que tal!**_

_**Besos!**_

_**Nachi…**_

**Reviews?**

Final del formulario


	2. Malas Noticias

Recuerden que los personajes no son mios, son de S. Meyer.

* * *

**Malas Noticias**

**BELLA POV:**

Talves hoy era el peor día de mi vida.

Mama me había dicho que nos iríamos a casa de una amiga de ella.

Mi madre es una persona muy especial, se llama René, no sé qué haría sin ella. Ella es decoradora de interiores, la mayoría del tiempo está en diferentes lugares, así que es muy reconocida en el país y casi nunca estoy con ella.

Y mi padre…murió en un accidente cuando apenas tenía 4 años. No me gusta hablar de él, talves en algún momento cuente mi historia…

Mi patética vida inicia con un día monótono, nunca cambia.

Soy Bella, me llamo Isabella, pero todos me llaman Bella. Patético. Tengo 18 años, estoy cursando el último año en el instituto, por ahora falta poco para mi graduación. Soy un poco alta, ni tan alta ni tan baja, 1.70, mi cabello es castaño al igual que mis ojos, para que definirme si me considero una persona común y corriente…

No soy hija única, de hecho tengo un hermano mayor, Emmett. Es alto y con muchos músculos, tiene el cabello chocolate. El es solo dos años mayor que yo. Siempre se aprovecha de eso, dice que no soy capaz de defenderme sola, que no soy alguien segura. Siempre que puede, me defiende, lo detesto por eso.

Como iba diciendo… hoy es mi peor día, no solo porque me voy y dejo la ciudad en la que siempre he estado, New York, sino porque me iría al campo, o algo así, según lo que dijo mamá era un pueblo alejado de la mano de Dios, un sitio… más bien nada.

Si no me entienden: me voy de mi maravillosa ciudad por dos meses, estaré en la nada, en mi infierno, sin mi auto, sin internet, sin mi celular y sin mi computadora.

Lo único que supe, aparte de no poder tener computadora ni celular ni auto, era que nos quedaríamos en casa de una amiga de mamá. Creo que se llamaba Esme, tiene dos hijos, Alice y…Edward. La primera tiene la misma edad que yo y el chico tiene solo dos años más, 20, la misma edad que Emmett.

Ahora que lo pienso… ¿Les había dicho que el bastardo de Emmett no irá? Si, la única que sufrirá este maldito viaje seré yo.

Su defensa fue que no iría porque el ya era mayor de edad, tenía su departamento, su auto y su novia, Rosalie.

Su novia es muy cariñosa, tenemos algunas cosas en común, la misma edad y un hermano mayor muy sobreprotector, Emmett y Jasper congenian porque tienen algunas clases en común en la universidad, solo que ella no tiene que irse por dos meses. Nos llevamos muy bien, es como la hermana que nunca tuve.

¿Estoy haciendo muchos rodeos verdad?

Bien, trate de convencer a mamá de que no fuéramos, no me lo ha confirmado, pero al parecer se le escapó decir que el internet en ese pueblo de mala muerte esta un poco lento. Mejor dicho…MUY LENTO

Necesito internet y una computadora para poder pasar todos los apuntes que tengo en un cuaderno, quiero ser escritora, por he dado un pasito, además de seguir estudiando literatura en el instituto, abrí una cuenta y allí publico mis ideas e historias. También hay una amiga que a veces quiere publicar mis historias en su blog, bien, ella las publica.

Pero sé que durante mi estancia en el campo no podré hacer nada. No me molesta ir a un pueblo pequeño, lo que me molesta es que ese pueblo no será muy avanzado y no podre hacer muchas cosas, no podre escribir nada. Escribir es mi mayor pasión. Talves ese cambio sea un golpe de suerte y me de inspiración, pero por ahora, quiero seguir escribiendo lo que ya tengo.

_ ¿Bella, ya terminaste de empacar?

La voz de mi mamá se escucha fuertemente desde el primer piso.

¿Les había contado que estaba empacando mis maletas? Nos vamos hoy, solo mamá y yo.

_ Ya casi…

Cuando bajé me encontré a mi mamá con un mínimo de siete maletas… ¿a dónde iremos?

_ Mamá, aquí estoy, pero… ¿a dónde vamos?

_ A FORKS…

* * *

**Jajaja chicas, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, es uno que escribí con el mayor parecido a lo que sentí cuando me dieron mi ´´ mala noticia ´´a excepción de que tengo un hermano y…bla bla bla. Hay muchas diferencias entre ese personaje y yo.**

**Bye…nos veremos pronto, de verdad que no se… **_**¿me dirían si quieren que continúe este fic?**_

**Reviews?**


	3. De Mal En Peor Se Comprende

**Romance de Verano**

**De Mal En Peor Se Comprende**

**BELLA POV:**

Subí rápidamente las escaleras y me tiré en la cama, esto ya no lo toleraba, la verdad es que no entendía su decisión, lo único que había entendido era que quería tomar un poco de aire fresco y apartarme un poco del mundo de las letras…

Escuche como los pasos de mi madre retumbaban sobre los escalones al tiempo que yo me ponía la almohada sobre la cabeza.

La puerta se abrió y mi madre entró, tenía la cara bañada en lagrimas, ¿Cómo lo sé?, pues miré por debajo de la almohada. Se sentó en unos de los costados de la cama, se veía demasiado sentimental y parecía como si le acabara de insultar, lo entendía, pero si realmente ella quería a alguien con quien compartir el resto de su vida, buscándolo en un pequeño pueblo, no debía arrastrarme con ella, yo quería tener una vida aparte, en mi ciudad, no en un pequeño pueblo…

_ Bella, cariño, yo… lo siento, se que debí haber pedido tu opinión, fue mi culpa, pero debes entender que necesitas espacio, aquí te noto muy tensa, por favor, solo serán dos meses y sé que te llevarás bien con los hijos de Esme, son muy tiernos, los conocí hace un tiempo, Alice es un poco impulsiva, le gusta ir de compras, igual que a ti, - dijo con un tono anhelante mientras me acariciaba el cabello y miraba hacia la ventana que estaba a unos pasos de mi cama - bueno, no exactamente, pues a ella le gusta compras cosas por gran cantidad de accesorios, le encanta. Y su hijo, Edward, es muy apuesto, creo que te gustará, le encantan los libros y la música, es alto, fornido y con ojos verdes, del color de los de su madre. Carlisle, el esposo de Esme, es un gran cirujano, y… ahora que lo recuerdo, creo que él tiene una mini- biblioteca en casa. Bella, esto no se trata solo de tomarse unas vacaciones, creo que debes descansar un poco, pasas mucho tiempo frente a la computadora, duermes poco y a veces te pasas las horas de almuerzo. Además, ellos tampoco viven allá, son de New York…

Esto ya no podía ser cierto, talves hasta conociera a Alice y ni me daba cuenta, por Dios. Saqué la cabeza de debajo de las almohadas y la miré con ojos abiertos, en busca de una explicación…

_ Si, querida, ellos son de acá también, de hecho viven cerca de aquí, hace unos días me encontré con Esme en el súper, se acababan de mudar de Italia, vivieron unos años allí. No me hablo mucho de Edward y Alice, pero me dijo que irían a pasar vacaciones a una pequeña casa que tienen en Forks.

_ Ok, esto ya es nuevo, pero porque no pasamos vacaciones en Arizona o California, tenemos tiempo que no vamos y las casas que tenemos allá solo están para gastar dinero en mantenimiento porque nisiquiera vamos…

Si, lo había pensado, pero Esme insistió tanto… además vendí la casa que teníamos en Arizona, no me gustaba mucho el clima de allá… Y conseguí algo para que pases el tiempo que te sobra mientras estamos en Forks, lo he planeado todo…

_ ¿Cómo que planeaste todo? No me habrás conseguido trabajo en un lavado de autos ¿o si?

_ No exageres tanto, no lo haría ni aunque quisiera, con solo ese trabajo conseguirías que te de pulmonía, en Forks hace mucho frio…

_ ¿Y bien?

_ He decidido que un curso de arte no te caería nada mal, piénsalo bien, seria grandioso que además de ser escritora también fueras pintora, lo podrías hacer en los ratos libres y podrías trabajar en casa.

_ ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Curso de Arte? ¿Estás loca? ¿Por qué no me preguntaste?

_ Si, así como lo escuchas, un curso de arte, y no puedes decir que no porque ya te matriculé, las clases inician dentro de poco, además Alice y Edward también lo tomarán porque necesitan algo en que invertir su tiempo libre.

Con esa última frase me sentí un poco más segura, al menos tendría compañía, talves ellos me comprenderían.

_ Ok, ¿Nos vamos ya?

_ Si.

Bajamos las escaleras, fui tratando de convencer a mi mamá de que me dejara llevar mi laptop a Forks, pero no quiso, tendré que pedirle a alguien la suya…

Solo espero llevarme bien con ellos, por lo menos uno.

* * *

**Hola chicas, espero que les haya gustado este nuevo capítulo, **_**este fic tiene mucho en relación conmigo, pues yo también tomé el curso y me quedé 2 meses sin PC,**_** jajaja, también publiqué uno nuevo de ****Aunque Pase El Tiempo****, pásense por allá…**

**Mis ánimos han ido subiendo, tengo más ganas de escribir, pero hace unos días me enojé porque ****plagiaron ****el OS de **_**Emmett y La Ardilla Loca.**_

**Como habrán notado… estos capítulos son un poco cortos, mis ideas para este fic no son muchas, pero sigo inventando cosas. ¡Nisiquiera este de hoy estaba planeado! Jajajaja**

**Besotes!**

**Nachi. **

**PD:**** He notado que solo hay un review, gracias Rebe, pero **_**no estoy de acuerdo en seguir si nadie comenta! , **_**sé que hay algunas que han pasado por aquí, pero, por favor, dejen su huella.**

**Reviews?**


	4. Viaje a la Sorpresa

Los personajes no son míos, creo que ya lo saben ji ji ji, son de Stephenie Meyer.

*** Siento tardarme un montón chicas, estaba ocupada con APET (pásense por allá y dejen un rr, plisss)**

* * *

**ROMANCE DE VERANO**

**´´Viaje a la Sorpresa´´**

**BELLA POV:**

Baje nuevamente las escaleras, esta vez con mamá a mis espaldas…

La verdad no podía tolerar que mi madre me tolerara, ya tenía 18, era mayor de edad…

Pero sabía que ella tenía derecho, todavía vivía bajo su techo…

Nos encontramos con el oso de mi hermano esperándonos en la puerta de entrada, mamá lo había llamado hoy por la mañana para que no viniera a recoger y nos llevara al aeropuerto.

_ Hola, ya metí las maletas en el coche, Bells, ¿Por qué tiene s los ojos rojos?

_ Estoy muy contenta por mi nuevo viaje, será algo diferente, por fin, ¿Qué no puedo llorar de la alegría? - logre mentir, la verdad es que me era muy fácil esconder mis emociones, al igual que mis mentiras; mamá solo me apretó los hombros…

Emmett había pasado silencioso en todo el trayecto hacia el aeropuerto, me sentí culpable por haberlo lastimado con mi respuesta. Realmente me sentía muy mal, sabía que extrañaría a mis lectoras, mis seguidoras, mis amigas incondicionales… estaría lejos de mi sueño, y es que si nunca llegaba a ser escritora, tanto en internet como en mi real vida… por lo menos editora ¿no?

Llegamos al aeropuerto en poco tiempo, Emmett se había puesto muy sentimental por nuestra despedida, algo típico de él.

_ Las voy a extrañar mucho, Rosalie les manda saludos, no pudo despedirse porque tiene muchos trabajos de la universidad por hacer…, en fin, Belly Bells, espero que consigas algo mejor que estar frente a una computadora todo el día, me saludas a Alice de mi parte…

_ ¿A Alice? ¿Cómo la conoces?

_ Mmm… hace unos días fui a la empresa de mamá y Esme, y… pues… ya sabes…, es una buena chica, creo que serán buenas amigas, pero te advierto, NO VAYAS DE COMPRAS CON ELLA - me grito con trauma, nunca había visto a Emmett tan nervioso, a menos que fuera porque escondiera algo…

_ EMMETT SWAN, ¿QUE INTENTAS ESCONDERME? - le grite mientras me ponía las manos en la cadera, era una suerte que René se había ido a llevar las maletas, sino… uy.

_ Nada, Bella, es solo que pensar en la duende… me atemoriza - respondió tragando fuerte, intente tragarme la risa que estaba trepando por mi garganta, pero muy pronto se escapo y estalle en carcajadas.

Después de esa confusa y nerviosa despedida con Emmett tomamos un vuelo en escala y luego otro hasta Port Ángeles.

Era tarde cuando llegamos.

Lo más extraño fue que estaba lloviendo, bueno, no es que nunca hubiera visto la lluvia caer, pero… me sentía como en casa…

Mamá bajó, se estremeció y luego se puso rígida, algo me decía que algo no estaba bien, pero no le pregunté.

Miro hacia un punto y salió corriendo con una sonrisa, parecía una chiquilla de 15, me reí ante ese pensamiento, a esa edad debía ser un terremoto andante, mi madre tenía mucha energía.

Cuando regresó venia con dos mujeres, una adulta con cabellos acaramelados y rostro en forma de corazón, y una muy joven, como de mi edad, 18, que era un polo opuesto, tenía las típicas facciones de un duende, con los ojos verdes y un cabello negro corto con las puntas hacia direcciones totalmente diferentes; supuse que aquellas serian Esme y Alice.

_ Hola, Bella, soy Esme, esta es mi hija Alice, se que serán muy buenas amigas.

No me dejo responder y casi me llevo, junto a Alice, a rastras hacia un hermoso Porshe Turbo 911 de color amarillo chillón,_ nada mal…_ rápidamente deduje que debía ser de Alice; en verdad extrañaría mis Audi's R8 y A3 _(son dos coches chicas, esta Bella es una coleccionista ;) ji ji ji)_

René y Esme fueron hablando durante todo el camino, Alice solo se limitaba a conducir a una velocidad vertiginosa y yo… solo meditaba, de verdad esperaba que hubiera algo nuevo este verano.

Llagamos a una hermosa casa blanca, parecía una gran mansión como la nuestra, las chicas entraron rápidamente, dejándome sola, sentí una mirada penetrante sobre mí y voltee rápidamente, solo para encontrarme a unos hermosos ojos verde esmeralda, que pertenecían a un guapo dios griego.

Era de piel pálida, como la mía, tenía el cabello color bronce, y sus rasgos faciales eran de forma simétrica, era todo un Adonis de la mitología, aunque vestía ropa de color negro y estaba de pie contra un reluciente Volvo plateado… ese debía ser Edward.

Se fue acercando hacia mí con pasos felinos y elegantes, acompañado con una sonrisa torcida que catalogue como mi favorita de toda la vida. Mis piernas respondieron de forma automática y me fui acercando lentamente, le sonreí y… ¡ups!

Había tropezado, y él, en un esfuerzo de atraparme antes de comer tierra, se vino conmigo. No lo podía creer, había derribado a aquel hermoso dios griego, escondí mi rostro en su pecho, pero una melodiosa risa se escuchó brotar desde su pecho, alce la vista y el, casi por inercia y automáticamente, estampo sus labios contra los míos…

Al principio no respondí, estaba en shock, pero después nuestros labios se fueron moviendo, como si estuvieran hechos el uno para el otro, era un beso tierno que luego fue más intenso…

Separo sus labios de los míos y me regaló una picara y hermosa sonrisa torcida…

_ Hola, soy Edward…

* * *

**ENVIDIO A BELLA!**

**( quien me apoya?)**

Hola chicas, siento haber tardado en publicar, pss tuve un problema con mis dos pc's y no pude usar ni la una ni la otra, aunque debo agradecer eso… los/as profesores de mi colegio me están volviendo loca, y eso que estamos en inicios de clases… O.o

Y además… estaba ocupada escribiendo un cap de _**APET**__ [__**A**__unque __**P**__ase __**E**__l __**T**__iempo] (las invito a pasar)_

En fin, la **BUENA NOTICIA** de que las pc´s se dañaran fue que:

* Gracias a eso logre inspirarme aunque sea un poquito y… ya tenemos el **cap # 5 de RODEV** y el **# 17 de APET.**

**GENIAL**

**Nachi… jijiji**

Quiero darle las gracias, sinceramente de corazón , a todas aquellas chicas anonimas que me leen, pero muchisisimo mas a las que me comentan, esta historia no está muy comentada… ¿ **tendré que matar a Edward para que comenten?**

Gracias a aquellas chicas que me apoyan me ha dado por publicar nuevamente, ji ji ji

**Rebe**: sos un ángel jijiji, fuiste la primera en comentar ;)

**Lizethzita**: wow, es genial, tomare muy en cuenta tus opiniones, gracias por apoyarme

**HeiidyTwiilOve:** (pero no menos importante) es una buena idea que sobornes a tus amigos jijijijiji, gracias por tus comentarios, son muy alentadores!

Y bien….

**REVIEWS?**

**(Espero subir un poco)**

**Denle al botoncito verde o al link en azul**


	5. Aquel ángel del que me enamoré

Chics, ya saben, los personajes NO son míos, son de Stephenie Meyer…

**

* * *

**

ROMANCE DE VERANO

**Aquel Ángel del que me enamoré…**

**EDWARD POV: **(a que no se esperaban esto… ja ja ja)

Jamás pensé que me pasaría esto, pero me obligaron…

Soy Edward, no me gusta que me llamen Eddie u otro apodo, es muy infantil… Solo Edward. Tengo 20 años, estoy en la universidad…

Puaj, que asco de presentación.

Bien, como todos, tengo una familia común, nada por el estilo, somos muy unidos. Mi padre, Carlisle, es un doctor, y mi madre, Esme, es diseñadora de interiores, ambos muy reconocidos en el nacional e internacionalmente…

Ah, y una hermana, Alice, tiene 18 años, se la pasa saltando por todos lados, en especial desde que supo la noticia…

Fue anoche, antes de la cena, en la sala de música, en la casa de verano de mis padres; echando de menos mi cálido y masculino apartamento, cuando una duende loca me tumba del banco y me saca el aire al caer sobre mí, típico de ella, pero no puedo evitar sonreírle, es mi hermanita.

_ Y ahora qué?

_ Adivina…

_ No sé, dime tu, tu eres la de las visiones…

_ Tendremos compañía este verano. René, la amiga de mamá, y su hija van a pasar el verano con nosotros, al parecer les aburre la vida en la ciudad, claro que algún día tendrán que regresar, pero… supe por mamá que ´´Bella es muy bella ´´- hablaba como loca y ahora me tiraba una mirada picara, algo planeaba…

_ Apenas conozco a René, porque me llamaría la atención una loca chiquilla de secundaria? - le conteste secamente con una pregunta, me levantaba y la ayudaba a levantarse del suelo de forma rápida, haciéndola estrellarse contra mi pecho.

_ Auch! Edward, por favor, no seas tan infantil, olvídate de lo que te hizo Tanya, esa maldita zorra no es nada comparada con Bella, lo sé… - me respondió con tono suplicante de frustración…

Apenas fue decir eso y mi vista se fue hacia la ventana…

Porque siempre me la recordaban?

_ ¿La conoces? - pregunte de forma inconsciente.

_ ¿A quién? ¿A Bella? No pero… si a Emmett, me mostro una foto de ella, es muy guapa y…

_ Ese es el hecho, ¿sabes? Todas esas niñitas inocentes y guapas son las más fieras - solté con rencor - Alice, no quiero que me busques novia… por cierto… ¿Cuándo vienen?

_ Mañana por la tarde - respondió brevemente, se podía ver en sus ojos que estaba muy entusiasmada…

Con eso último salió de la habitación, se me vino Tanya a la cabeza…

Empecé a despotricar a los mil diablos en contra de Tanya, ella era la culpable de todo lo que me estaba pasando, y ahora no podía volver a amar…

Siempre había deseado encontrar el amor, sin importar el precio que tuviera que pagar, era lo justo, lo sabía, pero cuando la encontré pensé que era amor, le di todo… y muy pronto pude ver cómo me pagó.

Me engañó.

0-°-0-°-0

_ Nos vemos pronto, esperamos que cuando volvamos ya estés cambiado de ropa y esperándonos afuera para subir la maletas, regresaremos en tres horas… - dijo mamá mientras se subía al Porshe de Alice y me gritaba por la ventanilla, ya iban a busca r a René y a su hija.

Volví a limpiar mi auto, había pasado toda la mañana, después de hacer ejercicio, limpiando el auto, no quería que mi bebé diera una mala impresión.

Las horas pasaron rápido, ya eran las 5 pm (17:00 hrs) cuando el auto de Alice entro rápidamente en el garaje, baje lo más rápido posible por las escaleras y salí, hacia mucho frio, me volví y tomé mi gruesa gabardina negra que yacía en el perchero, me dirigí rápido hacia mi volvo y esperé a que mamá, Alice, René y Bella bajaran de auto.

Las primeras en bajar fueron Alice, Esme y René, quienes entraron rápidamente a la casa sin voltear a verme y hablarme, mire hacia el auto, pensando en la cantidad de maletas que tendría que bajar, no repare en ello una pequeña figura que se bajaba del auto hasta que estaba casi frente a ella, me miro a la cara y…

Dios, era la mujer más bella que había visto en mi vida, no, más bien era un ángel caído…

Seguro había huelga de ángeles en el cielo, era definitivo.

Mire el hermoso rostro en forma de corazón, tenía una hermosa melena castaña que le caía en cascadas hasta los hombros, haciendo ver un notable contraste con su pálida y cremosa piel de porcelana, me preguntaba si era tan suave como se veía… Moví la vista de su cabello y vi unos pequeños, hermosos, suaves y apetitosos labios sonrosados. Aparté mí vista violentamente de sus labios, todavía embelesado con la suavidad que aparentaban tener, solo para toparme con unos profundos y expresivos ojos marrones, eran hermosos…

En estos momentos me sentía como si estuviera en la luna, tenía mi mundo propio, nisiquiera me había dado cuenta de que había cambiado mi rumbo hacia ella.

La mire con una sonrisa tatuada en los labios, no podía dejar de pensar en su mirada… seguí mirándola a los ojos y luego note que me había correspondido la sonrisa, sonreí con más ganas…

Empezó a caminar hacia mí, con un paso sensual, nada artificial, sin duda era más Bella que la diosa Afrodita…

Cuando ya casi estábamos cerca pude notar como tropezaba, la agarré por la cintura, intentando, en un acto reflejo, que cayera, pero mi esfuerzo casi no valió la pena, caímos al suelo, ella sobre mí, no pude evitarlo, lo último que recordé, hasta ese momento fue que estampe mis labios contra sus apetitosos labios febriles…

Al principio no respondió, estaba estática, pero luego recibí el beso más tierno e inocente que había recibido en mi vida. No me importaba si esto sonaba a marica, pero me encantaba la sensación de sus tibios labios sobre los míos…

Lentamente, y con delicadeza, separé mis labios de los suyos, sintiendo inmediatamente solo, como si mi vida ya estuviera vacía.

Ella inmediatamente escondió su rostro contra mi pecho, en un movimiento tan rápido que casi ni lo noté. Le pase un brazo por la espalda y levante su barbilla con dedos y mire sus ojos, que me devolvían la mirada con timidez… sin duda este debía haber sido su primer beso…

Le sonreí, intentando tranquilizarla, seguramente creía que la apartaría de mi, pero de solo pensar en s tibio cuerpo apretado contra el mío me hizo apretarla más fuerte por la cintura…

Me miró sin comprender, solté una ligera risa, haciendo inmediatamente que ella me devolviera una sonrisa mas cálida.

_ Hola, soy Edward - le dije con ternura, todavía mirándola a los ojos.

_**Si tan solo supiera aquel ángel que me había enamorado con tan solo mirarla…**_

* * *

_**Hola chicas…**_

_**Esto no se lo esperaban verdad?**_

_**Ja ja ja**_

**Hoy tuve un SUSTOTE DE MUERTE, hoy casi me desmayo por un ataque de nervios. Mi profesora de Ed. Física quiere que juegue de forma deportiva, pues los últimos 8 años los paso con clase teórica (soy asmática, fíjense que solo le di 3 vueltas a la cancha y me agite O.o)… No se jugar, me llene de nervios y… upps! Casi me desmayo!**

**¿Cómo lo sé? Pues porque tuve los mismos síntomas de cuando me desmaye porque se me bajo la presión… **

**Soy una persona PERFECCIONISTA y tengo miedo de hacer las cosas mal, ay!**

TENGO UN MONTON DE IDEAS PARA POSIBLES HISTORIAS A VECES Y NI ME ATREVO A PUBLICARLAS POR MIEDO A FALLAR…

Lo admito…

**QUIERO ACLARAR ALGO:**

**Edward: 20 años**

**Bella: 18 años**

**Jasper: 19 años**

**Alice: 18 años**

**Emmett: 20 años**

**Rosalie: 19 años**

He aprovechado de que mis tareas para mañana no pasan de 7 ja ja ja.

Quiero darles las gracias a: **Rebe, Lizethzita y Poker- Face** por regalarme los rr del capítulo anterior, **son mis bellos ángeles de mi guarda!**

**Disfruten del cap. y dejen rr pliss**

**Denle al BOTON VERDE O AL LINK AZUL**

**Sus comentarios son bienvenidos**

**ReViEwS?**


	6. Dime que debo hacer YA

Los personajes no son míos (quisiera, pero es una lástima ji ji ji) son de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego Barbie- Twilight ja ja ja

**Hola chicas, siento la tardanza, pero es que casi se me corta la musa necesaria como para seguir con este fic…**

**HOY PUBLICARE **un capitulo en**Romance de Verano**;,,,, yyyyyyy** mañana ESTRENARE NUEVO FIC: '****'Las Niñas Góticas No Cantan'' ****y actualizo en**** Aunque Pase El Tiempo**

Espero que se pasen por mis demás fics y, si es posible, dejen reviews!

* * *

**ROMANCE DE VERANO**

**Cap. 6**

**Dedicado a mi amiga ****REBE**

**(gracias por nunca dejarme cuando más apoyo necesitaba, eres mi angelito guardián jijijij)**

**Dime Que Hago… YA**

**BELLA POV:**

_Había tropezado, y él, en un esfuerzo de atraparme antes de comer tierra, se vino conmigo. No lo podía creer, había derribado a aquel hermoso dios griego, escondí mi rostro en su pecho, pero una melodiosa risa se escuchó brotar desde su pecho, alce la vista y el, casi por inercia y automáticamente, estampo sus labios contra los míos…_

_Al principio no respondí, estaba en shock, pero después nuestros labios se fueron moviendo, como si estuvieran hechos el uno para el otro, era un beso tierno que luego fue más intenso…_

_Separo sus labios de los míos y me regaló una picara y hermosa sonrisa torcida…_

__ Hola, soy Edward… - dijo con un extraño y hermoso brillo en los ojos…_

_ Y-yo soy B-bella – dije con un trastabillado tartamudeo…

_ Bella… bonito nombre, hermosa en italiano… - me respondió con un tono de campanillas, suspire ante el sonido de su voz al pronunciar mi nombre, era simplemente hermoso.

Estuvimos así durante unos minutos, el parecía no reaccionar, solo se limitaba a mirarme con aquella mirada penetrante, no lo soportaba, era demasiado hermoso… y yo había caído sobre aquel hermoso dios griego…

Pero se dice que lo más hermoso es más doloroso…

Mi cuerpo actuó deliberadamente, de un segundo a ya me encontraba de pie, mirándolo a él, que todavía yacía en el suelo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y unos ojos demasiado brillantes para mi gusto…

Poco a poco pareció notar que estaba en el frio y húmedo suelo, se levanto violentamente, provocando que un notable estremecimiento se esparciera por todo mi cuerpo.

Me miro a la cara y luego dejo caer su mirada hacia el suelo, al parecer pensando algo, pero por su cara algo me decía que esto no estaba bien…

Sacudió la cabeza y…

_ Bella, yo… yo lo siento… yo… creo que no debí… no debimos…

_ No te preocupes – lo corte con voz rota, sabía lo que trataba de decirme– sé lo que quieres decir y no tienes… no tienes porque disculparte… fue mi culpa.

Había sido mi primer beso. Mi primer beso y había sido… accidental.

Mi mirada se perdió detrás de él, de repente el brillante auto de Alice parecía ser demasiado interesante. No lo pude controlar. Soy demasiado débil, muy vulnerable para mi gusto… una lagrima callo por mi mejilla.

_ ¡Bella! ¿Qué sucede, acaso hice algo mal? ¡Bella, por favor, háblame, me estas matando! ¿Acaso te sientes culpable por haberme besado? ¿Es tu novio, cierto?

_ No tengo novio, es solo que ha sido mi primer beso… - casi le grite.

No soporte mas, seguramente se iba a burlar de mi, un chico como él podía tener a cualquier chica que quisiera, incluso a las súper modelos oxigenadas, yo solo era una chica normal, bueno no tanto, pero era uno de esos ratones de biblioteca que se la pasan todos los día frente a una computadora o con un libro en manos.

Ahora me daba cuenta, me había pasado la mitad de mi maldita vida metida en una habitación y me había aislado de la realidad. Lo suficiente como para no poder tener mi primer novio o haber ido a mi primera fiesta en alguna casa del vecindario…

Tome mi bolso que se encontraba en el suelo y salí corriendo hacia la casa.

Lo había estropeado todo.

Era un fracaso.

Apenas llegue al enorme vestíbulo de la casa de Esme no me detuve a admirar, busque a mi madre, pero no la veía, ¿Dónde rayos se metía cuando más la necesitaba?

_ Acá estoy Bella. – canturreo mi madre desde la parte superior de las escaleras.

Subí violentamente hacia mi madre, como si la vida se me fuese en ello. Apenas llegue no me detuve a tomar aire, la arrastre hacia el pasillo, intentado buscar un sitio en donde podíamos hablar a solas.

_ Esta es tu habitación. – señaló la puerta derecha al final del pasillo – esta frente a la habitación de Edward, él y su familia se han esmerado un poco en arreglarla, pocas veces tienen visitas al año y…

Ella ni siquiera había notado como me sentía, era la primera vez que sentía mi corazón como si este fueses de plástico o goma, era un simple juguete que se había roto. Las lágrimas bajaron fácilmente por mis mejillas, una tras otra.

La mire a los ojos, intentando decirle con la mirada que guardara silencio, que tuviera comprensión y dejara de hablarme sobre la familia, y en específico, sobre mi primer y gran amor, que, posiblemente seria eterno.

No sé, pero mi intuición femenina, que pocas veces aparecía, me decía que ella seguiría hablando a lo largo sin siquiera notar cómo me sentía.

No la deje seguir, salí corriendo nuevamente hacia la habitación que había señalado, entre, y me tire a llorar sobre la enorme cama con el cobertor violeta.

Abrace lo más cercano a mí y seguí llorando hasta que las lagrimas se secaron en mis mejillas.´

Escuche los pasos de mi madre retumbar por el pasillo, venia hacia mi habitación, posiblemente a perjudicarme nuevamente hablando sobre él… Edward.

Abrió la puerta y entro intentando hacer el mayor silencio posible, como siempre lo hacía…

_ Bella, lo vi todo, no te preocupes, lo comprendo…

_ No, no lo sabes, no sabes lo que duele… - dije por lo bajo sobre las almohadas que amortiguaban mi voz, al parecer escucho.

_ Si lo sé, Bella, a mi me ocurrió con tu padre…

_ No lo menciones… - dije con rencor.

_ Está bien, pero… Bella, debes comprender que actuaste antes de tiempo… ¿y si él te quería decir otra cosa? ¿Y si ya se enamoro de ti? No sé, pero Esme y yo vimos un brillo en su mirada, uno que pocas veces tiene… - terminó con un tono de voz pícaro…

_ No, pero… es que… mírame… - me voltee, señalándome para que me viera, aunque ya lo hacía… - soy demasiado… escuálida, parezco una muerta viviente…

_ ¡Bella!, ¿cómo se te ocurre decir eso de ti? – me regañó y reprochó a la vez – eres mi niña hermosa, sabes que lo eres, además, Esme y yo tenemos un plan…

Esto ya se me estaba saliendo de las manos, primero estaba llorando a corazón abierto pensando que mi primer amor ya me había rechazado…

**Si, él es mi primer amor…**

Y ahora ya me encontraba frente a mi madre, que decía que su loca amiga y ella tenían uno de esos planes para unir parejas, eran unas casamenteras de nacimiento…

_ ¡Mamá!

_ Admítelo, Bella, te gusta. Pero hay que asegurar camino. Esme ha pensado que Edward tiene mucho tiempo sin traer a una novia por la casa, todo desde que ocurrió lo de… ¡olvídalo! en fin… ella y yo hemos planeado un plan para unirte a ti… ¿recuerdas que te dije que irías a una escuela de arte este verano?

Gemí ante ese recuerdo, no me agradaba para nada la idea de pasar por eso… otra vez.

_ Bueno… esta noche… en la cena… Esme y Carlisle le propondrán a él y a Alice que vayan contigo al curso de verano, será estupendo, solo debemos esperar a ver cómo reaccionan…

Su voz se vio interrumpida por el sonido de unos porrazos en la puerta…

_ Bellaaaaaaaaaaaaa, Reneeeeeeeeeeeeeee, son las 7:15 pm ¿ya están listas para la cena?

* * *

Hola gente preciosa! Que tal les va?

De verdad sigo pensando que esta Bella tiene una cabeza muy dura, como se le ocurre irse sin dejar a Edward sin terminar de hablar? La detesto… **En el PROX CAP: EDWARD POV** (a ver como lo vio…) Es extraño eso de René y Esme, jamás me los espere jajaja _(se acuerdan que en el summary les decía que se basaba un poco en MIS VACACIONES DE VERANO? Bien, yo si fui al curso de verano, me enoje montones con mi madre por enviarme a clases en el verano, lo bueno fue que mis primos se vinieron arrastrados conmigo jajajjaa)_

**Perdónenme por publicar tarde, casi se me va mi musa, upps!**

En fin, y por cierto, gracias por todos los comentarios del capítulo anterior, me dieron muchísimos ánimos, créanme que hicieron que saltara sobre mi cama como por media hora…

* * *

**TENGO UNA PREGUNTA-** vayan a mi perfil y miren mi encuesta en la parte superior y voten, por favor, **quiero que me digan si ****sí**** o si ****no**** ABRO UN BLOG::::**

**Tengo unas cuantas ideas para el titulo… ''Tardes Negras'' '' Caminando Entre Sombras'' ''El Corazón De Las Tinieblas''… denme una idea ¿sí?**

**MAÑANA** voy a estrenar mi nuevo fic**: LAS NIÑAS GOTICAS NO CANTAN**, espero que pasen a leer el primer capítulo o summary y puedan dejarme un rr…

**HACE UNOS DIAS**: estrene mi nuevo OS, no sé si lo leyeron o no… **ODIO A MIKE** (desde el punto de vista de EDWARD jaja) espero que pasen por allá y dejen sus marcas personales

* * *

_**BUENO, CREO QUE ES MI TURNO DE RESPONDER LOS COMENTARIOS ANTERIORES, GRACIAS POR DEDICARME UN POQUITO DE SU PRECIADO TIEMPO PARA LEERME, LAS QUIERO MUCHO MUCHO.**_

_**Lizethzita**__: gracias por esas hermosas palabras, créeme que me cuidare, lo prometo de corazón._

_**Poker-Face:**__ jajaja espero que conozcas al amor de tu vida así, solo ten paciencia, pronto vendrá…_

_**Bea3**__: Es un honor que te guste mi historia, y, si, de verdad todo paso demasiado rápido, pero, a veces, asi es la vida… (Quien creía que diría eso, ni yo me creo jajaja)espero que sigas comentando los siguientes capítulos ^^ y por cierto… __**BIENVENIDA**_

_**Yelyah Williams: BIENVENIDA =D **__Es un gran contento que te guste mi historia, la seguiré pronto, me he impuesto un nuevo horario para publicar en todas mis historias, la seguiré muy pronto, no te preocupes…_

_**Rebe**__: ahahahaaha si, esto era una tremenda sorpresa, no lo quería decir jajaja pero es bueno que de vez en cuando se vea lo que piensa Edward en cada cap, supongo que después de cada capitulo pondré uno de Edward, no lo se todavía…- gracias por comentarme =D_

_**Cullen moon**__: Ahhhh si, este Edward será muy dulce, supongo que este fic no tendrá tantos momentos amargos como mi otro bb APET, pero creo que al final abra uno… no tengo la idea totalmente terminada así que cualquier cosa puede pasar… por cierto: __**BIENVENIDA**__ al fic =D_

_**Lovelytaste:**__ Ohhhhhh __**BIENVENIDA**__. Gracias por agregar el fic a tus favoritos, por ahora pocos lo han hecho, solo unos 9 o 1, espero que te guste este capítulo, de vez en cuando iré dedicando los capítulos, aunque todavía no me decido si el fic será de unos 10 o 15 capítulos en total…_

_**LAS QUIERO MUCHISISISISIISISISISIMO, MI CORAZONCITO QUIERE REVENTAR POR USTEDES… Nachi =D**_

_**Denle al BOTON VERDE o al LINK AZUL y dejen su huellita, queremos llegar a los 20 rr plisssss**_

_**Reviews?**_


	7. La Propuesta

Los personajes no son míos, son de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego ajedrez con ellos ja ja ja ja

Chicas siento haber tardado, pero… no sé qué decir, no tengo excusa…. Ya encontré mi cámara, pero el problemilla fue que me fui a pasar la Semana Santa con mis familiares desde le Miércoles…

* * *

**ROMANCE DE VERANO**

''**La Propuesta''**

**BELLA POV:**

Escuche la voz de Esme al otro lado de la puerta, esto era extraño, apuesto a que si hubiese sido René me llamaría desde el piso de abajo.

Pero claro, ella no era René.

Mi madre, que se había sentado al lado de mi casi ''inconsciente'' cuerpo, se levanto de golpe y salió a volandas hacia la puerta de la habitación.

Alce la vista disimuladamente para que no me viesen mientras tenía la cabeza entre las almohadas.

Estaban cuchicheando sobre mí, de seguro.

Muy pronto pude escuchar unos pequeños murmullos alejarse de la habitación después de que cerraron la puerta muy despacio.

A lo lejos pude lograr escuchar un ''Bella, te esperamos para la cena. Edward está ansioso por saber de ti''

Me levante ante lo último, no me lo esperaba. Pero, por un lado, debía de admitir que el chico me gustaba, de seguro hasta le hubiese agradado a mi padre…

Mire perdidamente las penumbras que rodeaban la habitación en la que me encontraba…

De un momento a otro la claustrofobia se apodero de mí, no lo pensé y salí corriendo a tropezones hacia la puerta y de un solo tirón la abrí.

Camine por el pasillo, dando pasos perdido e intentado calmarme, no sabía lo pensaba Edward sobre mí, seguramente pensaba que era una de esas perras cualquiera.

No me di cuenta por donde iba hasta que sentí un fuerte golpe en la cara, era como si me hubiese chocado con concreto sin contemplación alguna. Iba tan metida en mis pensamientos…

_ Auch! – gemí mientras me sobaba la nariz con la mano izquierda mientras la otra trataba de calmar un dolor a mi costado.

_ ¿Estás bien? - su voz llego casi ronca a mis oídos.

Alce la vista y me encontré nuevamente con los ojos verdes más hermosos que había visto en mi vida… EDWARD.

Dibujo una sonrisa tan hermosa… era tan… ¿lindo?

No lo sé.

Sacudí la cabeza intentando olvidar esos pensamientos y a la vez esconder el profundo rubor que se había esparcido por mis mejillas.

Todavía no entendía cómo era posible que en un solo día ya hubiese encontrado al amor de mi vida…

_ Sí, estoy bien, no te preocupes – no sé porque me dio por calmarlo, el no tenia porque saber de mi estado, pero aun así no me resistí a hacerlo.

_ iba a mi habitación para buscar unas cosas y luego ir a la cena… ¿me acompañas? - no respondí nada, pero él lo tomó como un si ya que me tomó la mano y me llevó a su habitación.

En el pequeño recorrido no pude ignorar las pequeñas cargas eléctricas que me recorrían la mano, el era tan cálido… Sus dedos se movieron lentamente, como si estuviera probando el terreno, y luego se entrelazaron con los míos.

Cuando llegamos todo estaba a oscuras, su habitación estaba toda ordenada. No dijo nada y soltó lentamente mi mano y fue a encender las luces, después de unos momentos entro por una puerta y desapareció de mi vista. Muy pronto empecé a sentirme sola así que empecé a caminar por su habitación.

Las paredes de su habitación estaban repletas de armarios con libros y CD's, camine lentamente leyendo los títulos… teníamos muchas cosas en común y habían muchos libros que ya había leído.

No se porque, pero de un momento a otro empecé a sentir como que alguien me miraba, era algo extraño, me voltee rápidamente y casi doy un grito por semejante susto… No había tardado mucho. Edward estaba frente a mí con la sonrisa torcida mas picara que había visto en mi vida, tenía los ojos brillantes de la emoción. Se había movido sigilosamente, como un vampiro.

_ ¿Vamos?

Yo solo asentí, todavía intimidada por aquella sonrisa, cada vez que la imaginaba o la miraba no podía evitar sentir las típicas pequeñas mariposas en el estómago y el rápido latir de mi corazón. Lo había logrado todo, en solo una tarde…

Me ofreció su brazo y fuimos caminando pasivamente hacia el comedor, donde todos nos esperaban con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Nos sentamos unos frente al otro y Esme procedió a disculparse porque Carlisle no había podido presentarse por haber tenido un imprevisto en el hospital (_ja ja ja ese Carlisle trabaja hasta en verano)_

_ Edward… - le dijo Esme insegura, después de haber acabado la cena , Edward le dio rápidamente toda su atención – tengo algo que proponerte, sé que no hemos tomado en cuenta tu decisión, pero es que Alice y Bella están tan contentas… - suspiro mientras le daba una mirada de esperanza, ya sabía de dónde había sacado Alice ese pequeño puchero de mala muerte, el que tanto me había advertido Emmett - también se que eres mayor de edad y eres libre de hacer lo que quieras, pero… la cosa era que pensamos que sería bueno que fueras y … hemos pensado en que deberías pasar por un curso de arte este verano, con las chicas…

Edward no se inmutó en responder, su mandíbula cuadrada estaba fuertemente apretada, y sus ojos se habían teñido de negro, parecía estar realmente enojado…

¡MUY ENOJADO!

Se levantó lentamente y salió tranquilamente hacia el frio jardín…

* * *

**¿Qué le pasó a Edward? No lo sé, espero que anden al tanto de todo lo que les venga a suceder, EN EL PROXIMO CAP HABRA UN EPOV; SE SABRA PORQUE SE FUE =S jejeje. La trama es un poco corta, supongo que unos 12 o 15 capítulos, no lo sé…**

**Esa Bella se la pasa tropezando con Edward jajajajaja**

**Chicas, siento si me desaparecí por toda la web pero es que me fui a pasara semana santa con mi familia a mi tierra natal, lo dije al inicio, espero que e disculpen, no era mi intención, si por mi fuera me hubiese quedado, pero mi madre no me lo permite…**

* * *

**ESTOY RESPONDIENDO REVIEWS =D:**

**Vanzhittacullen2**: Jejejeje por ahora solo faltan, supongo, unos 6 capítulos mas, no se la verdad… no está muy planeado. Por cierto,** BIENVENIDA**

**Poker-Face: **Genial, te gusto** LAS NIÑAS GOTICAS NO CANTAN? **Espero que sí, tal vez lo actualice mañana, es que hoy tengo muchas tareas que hacer… Besotes

**Rebe: **Mmm en el próximo capítulo se sabrá que es lo que piensa Edward del rápido escape de Bella, espero que se te quite la intriga que tienes ;) Si, esta Bella es una cabezota de primera, no se detiene a pensar, pero ya verás que pasara rápido jejejee Espero que te haya gustado mucho el cap anterior, iba dedicado para vos de todo corazón…

**María Carlie Cullen: **Bien, espero que andes disfrutando los capítulos, siento mucho si hay veces en las que no tengo tiempo en actualizar por acá, lo que sucede es que ando muy ocupada con las tareas del colegio o con los demás fics.. en fin…** BIENVENIDA**

* * *

**alto poquito para que llegaramos a los 20 rr, se que ahora si podemos, les agradesco de todo corazon que me hayan dicho que opinan! LAS QUIERO MUCHISISISISSMO**

**Serian amables de apretar el boton verde o el link azul?**

**Y ME DEJAN SU HUELLITA (EXPRESENSE) plissssssss**

**TKMMMMMMM**

**Nachi! =D**


	8. Es que,,, TE AMO

Los personajes no son míos, son de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego ajedrez con ellos ja ja ja ja

Chicas a continuación le daré la razón por la que Edward salió corriendo de la cena….

* * *

**ROMANCE DE VERANO**

''**Es que…TE AMO''**

**EDWARD POV:**

La chica se había quedado casi, alucinada, no sabía que era lo que le había pasado, pero solo me había respondido con un…

_ Y-yo soy B-bella – me respondió temerosa, tartamudeando, era tan tierna…

_ Bella… bonito nombre, hermosa en italiano… - le respondí y ella suspiro, seguramente se sentía cansada por el viaje o tal vez había pensado que yo era…

Estuvimos así durante unos minutos, no sabía qué hacer, solo quería quedarme así… para siempre, ella se sentía tan cálida, tan tierna, tan… indefensa. Una oleada me recorrió el cuerpo, tenía que protegerla sin importar lo que tuviese que hacer o la situación.

Su belleza era tal que hasta dolía verla, era más hermosa que una rosa.

Me había quedad tan ensimismado mirando su belleza, su rostro que lo que más me sorprendió fue verla pararse rápidamente, como si mi cuerpo quemara o le diera asco…

Tan rápido como se había parado había sentido un enorme vacío en el pecho. Le sonreí intentando tranquilizarla, pero no funciono.

Sentí mis pantalones humedecerse con el frio de la hierba del césped del jardín y me levante rápidamente del suelo. Me levante frente a ella y la mire a esos enormes pozos profundo s en los que me perdía con solo imaginar verlos.

Desde hoy soñaría con ella todas las noches… con mi ángel.

Me avergoncé de mis pensamientos y eche mi mirada al suelo, enojado porque me estaba enamorando y no quería hacerlo, me había enamorado de un ángel en menos de de una hora y seguramente ella no me correspondía, yo… no estaba a su altura.

Sacudí la cabeza esperando despejar mi mente.

_ Bella, yo… yo lo siento… yo… creo que no debí… no debimos…

_ No te preocupes – me corto con voz rota, como si la hubiese herido con esas palabras, ella no sabía lo que se sentía en este momento. El dolor en su voz me golpeo el corazón…- sé lo que quieres decir y no tienes… no tienes porque disculparte… fue mi culpa.

Su mirada impregnada de dolor se perdió detrás de mí, mirando el auto de Alice. Hizo un mohín con su cara como si estuviese sintiendo mi dolor, pero sabía que era imposible…

¿Era imposible, verdad?

Vi una solitaria lágrima caer por su hermoso rostro, se veía tan destrozada…

La tristeza envió una oleada de un terrible dolor a mi pecho y me sobresalte, tenía que hacer algo, seguramente la había herido con mis palabras o se sentía mala por haber engañado a su novio o…

_ ¡Bella! ¿Qué sucede, acaso hice algo mal? ¡Bella, por favor, háblame, me estas matando! ¿Acaso te sientes culpable por haberme besado? ¿Es tu novio, cierto?

_ No tengo novio, es solo que ha sido mi primer beso… - me respondió alzando la voz.

Sus palabras me dejaron estático, ¿no me esperaba eso, como era posible que una hermosa chica como bella no tuviese novio? No me moví de mi lugar, no reacciones hasta que ella se agacho, tomo su bolso y salió corriendo del lugar.

Escuche unos pasos venir hacia mi, levante a la vista y me encontré con mi madre y mi hermana, la ultima me enviaba dagas por los ojos…

_ No te preocupes hijo, se lo que estas pensando en este momento, se que tienes sentimientos nobles y que, a la vez, la amas, pero no te sientes seguro de volver a amar, de entregar tu corazón, de nuevo por miedo a que hieran. Bella es una buena chica, sé que no se atrevería, serían muy felices en algún futuro, hasta hacen buena pareja…

Mi madre me dio una tierna mirada después de esas palabras y se acerco mas para darme un cálido abrazo…

_ Ve a cambiarte de ropa, tienes los pantalones húmedos y ya casi esta la cena…

_ Gracias mamá - le dije mientras caminaba hacia la casa.

Las siguientes dos horas las pase bañándome y quedándome casi dormido… pensando en ella.

Escuche a mi mamá caminar hacia la habitación que ocupaba Bella, frente a la mía, toco mi puerta suavemente, y susurró un:

_ Edward, la cena ya esta lista, pero la mesa todavía no, ¿crees que podrías ir a ayudar a tu hermana con los platos?

No le respondí y me dirigí a la puerta, la abrí, le di un beso en la mejilla a mi madre y salí al comedor, donde Alice estaba poniendo los platos.

A lo lejos escuche a mi madre diciendo

_ Bellaaaaaaaaaaaaa, Reneeeeeeeeeeeeeee, son las 7:15 pm ¿ya están listas para la cena? – de verdad eran buenas amigas, tan locas como siempre.

***.*.*.***

Alice y yo habíamos tenido una seria conversación, a ella le agradaba Bella, pero no quería que yo tampoco la hiriera.

Estábamos esperando a mi padre para hablarle sobre la situación cuando el teléfono sonó, mi madre contesto y unos minutos después se disculpo diciendo que Carlisle no podría presentarse esta noche en la cena porque había tenido una urgencia en el hospital, justo cuando salía…

René bajo por las escaleras, sola, al parecer venía detrás de Esme.

Me acorde de bella y salí directo a su habitación, tenía que buscarla para que cenara…

Me pare al extremo del pasil y viendo a lo lejos como Bella caminaba casi desorientada por los lados de este, dando pasos trastabilladlos, como si estuviese mareada o asustada…

Fui caminando lentamente hacia ella: Ella comenzó a dar pasos mas rápidos y de la nada se estrelló en mi pecho, la escuche gemir por lo bajo y luego masajearse uno de los costados mientras la otra mano se agarraba su pequeña nariz respingada.

Se veía tan vulnerable…

_ ¿Estás bien? - mi voz salió casi ronca

Ella alzo la vista casi sobresaltada y me tope con aquellos profundos ojos de nuevo, lo que me siempre me hacían perder el hilo de mis pensamientos.

Se veían rojos de tanto llorar. Me dolía pensar que lo había hecho por mi culpa. Intente hacer la mejor sonrisa para encomendar aquello.

Ella sacudió la cabeza casi confundida y un hermoso rubor escarlata surco sus mejilla, se veía tan confundida. Sentí que mi corazón se hinchaba mas con solo mirarla…

_ Sí, estoy bien, no te preocupes – me respondió con voz baja.

Quería que se quedara conmigo unos momentos, lo suficiente como para verla sin tener que dar explicaciones del porque de mis miradas durante la cena.

Le dije lo primero que se me ocurrió….

_ Iba a mi habitación para buscar unas cosas y luego ir a la cena… ¿me acompañas? - ella no me respondió, o más bien, yo no la deje responder ya que la tome suavemente de la mano y empezamos a caminar hacia mi habitación.

No pude ignorar las pequeñas cargas eléctricas que sentí e mi mano. Eran muy adictivas. Mis dedos se movieron tímidamente por su mano y los entrelace con los suyos…

Llegamos a mi habitación que estaba entre penumbras. Encendí las luces y camine directamente hacia el armario, donde cerré la puerta un poco y me quede mirando como actuaba cuando estaba sola.

Empezó a caminar por mi habitación, con los brazos cruzados como si estuviese tratando de calentarse un poco. No había notado que hacia frio esta noche.

Camino mirando cuidadosamente los títulos de los libros y CD's que habían en los estantes de mi habitación.

No me resistí mucho y empecé a caminar con pasos suaves hacia ella. Bella se volteo rápidamente y casi se cae del susto.

_ ¿Vamos?

Ella sintió suavemente con la cabeza. Le ofrecí mi brazo y nos fuimos caminando hasta el comedor.

Nos sentamos uno frente al otro y Esme se disculpo por la ausencia de mi padre. La cena paso tranquilamente entre charlas y miradas por parte de bella hasta que mi madre abordo un tema en especial…

_ Edward… - mi madre llamo atención, parecía temerosa, algo – tengo algo que proponerte, sé que no hemos tomado en cuenta tu decisión, pero es que Alice y Bella están tan contentas… - suspiro mientras me daba una mirada de esperanza, algo tramaba, la conocía muy bien - también se que eres mayor de edad y eres libre de hacer lo que quieras, pero… la cosa era que pensamos que sería bueno que fueras y … hemos pensado en que deberías pasar por un curso de arte este verano, con las chicas…

No le respondí. No estaba enojado, al contrario, estaba contento, pero en ese momento muchas emociones me embargaron y salí casi corriendo hacia el jardín.

Me senté en uno de los bancos de Esme, junto a las flores, y mire las estrellas de la noche.

Escuche unos ligeros pasos detrás de mí, voltee mi vista y me encontré con la triste mirada de Bella…

_ Edward… - dijo con voz ahogada, era la primera vez que decía mi nombre, se escuchaba hermoso de sus labios – ¿no me quieres cerca de ti?

**_ Bella…** - le señale el espacio a mi lado y ella rápidamente se sentó – **sé que esto sonara loco, pero… hace mucho tiempo yo… me enamoré y… Salí muy herido… tengo miedo, lo admito, pero… creo que… es que… TE AMO**

Ella quedo estática ante mis palabras y unos segundos después…

_ Oh, Edward… ¿me amas de verdad? ¿Lo dices enserio? Yo…yo… - no término, al parecer sus palabras se habían quedado trabadas en su garganta. Se fue acercando lentamente hacia mí y junto suavemente nuestros labios. La bese fuertemente, con ansias, todos nuestro sentimientos salieron rápidamente al tiempo que nuestros corazones latían desbocados. Acerqué mis manos a sus hermosos cabellos y las fui moviendo lentamente por su cuello hasta acunar su cara entre ellas. Nuestros labios fueron bajando el ritmo lentamente, pero las corrientes eléctricas que ella me producía seguían presentes.

Ella inicio el beso y ella lo terminó. Separamos casi bruscamente nuestros labios, respirando entre jadeos, pero nuestros ojos siguieron conectados. En sus labios se dibujo la sonrisa más hermosa que había visto en mi vida, al tiempo que un suave rubor le coloreaba las mejillas.

**_ ¿Eso es mucho decir, Edward? YO TAMBIEN TE AMO**

* * *

**HOLA GENTE PRECIOSA! ¿YA SABEN EL PORQUE DEL COMPORTMIENTO DE EDWARD?**

**GENIAL! Créanme que no planeaba esto, pero sepa de ante mano que ESTO NO ACABA AQUÍ, falta un poquito más, y además esto no sería un fic si no hay drama…**

* * *

**RESPONDERE ALGUNOS RR::: =D**

**Vanezhittcullen2: **Aaaaaaaaaah hermanita me alegra que te haya gustado… Por cierto, ya abrí tu cuenta de BLOGGER, después veremos cómo le hacemos con lo del blog, ok? Gracais por comentarme; D

**Scarlett Cullens: **Hola hermanitaaaaa, bien, es un honor que te haya gustado este fic, Sip, esa Bella es una cabezota de primera, menos mal que esta vez no lo fue jajaaja Y SIP, tenía que ver con Tanya, en el próximo capítulo el explicara el porqué, es como un capitulo de confesiones… Bella llora porque piensa que su primer beso no es importante para el y porque piensa que el solo la beso por accidente o impulso. Por cierto.. ME ENCANTO TU OS

**REBE: **Oh oh, rebe, creo que te voy a estar matando de intriga mientras esté en FF jejej (perdón por eso) se que seguramente te has quedado con las dudas en todos los fics que has leído aquí =S intentare que el próximo capítulo no tenga tanta intriga.,… gracias por ser paciente conmigo… TKM

**Yuyu2606: **uyyyyyyyyyy creo que tratare de publicar a tiempo, se supone que es solo un cap por semana, perdón si no alcance a hacerlo hace unos días, es que el colegio se puso un poco dificilito esta semana, estamos en exámenes..

**Poker-Face: **creo que ya sabes lo que tenia Edward… ¿no es tiernooooo? Me derrito.

**Lizethzita**: Gracias por estar pendiente de este fic, gracias por comentarme, ya creo, este capítulo fue sustancioso=? La verdad no sé, pero creo que si, pss ya saben que era lo que tenia Ed jejejej

* * *

**Gracias por todos aquellos hermoso RR, las quiero mucho chicas ^^**

**Me dejaran sus rr?**

**AL BOTON VERDE O LINK AZUL- EXPRESENSE Y DEJEN SUS HUELLITAS.**

**ReViEwS?**


	9. Otra Mala Noticia

Hola chicas, siento llegar tarde, demasiado tarde, estoy en semana de exámenes…

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos ni en broma, pertenecen a una señora que hizo un milagro en mi vida: Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo los utilizo para mis locuras, pero les pongo la personalidad a mi gusto jejeje

**VOY A RESPONDER LAS LINDAS PALABRAS DEL CAPITULO ANTERIOR =D**

**Rebeca: **Que bien que la intriga te guste, pero lástima que esta historia esta terminándose 0=S SI, LA HISTORIA OCURRE MUY RAPIDO, PERO ES QUE NO TENGO MUCHA INPIRACION DESDE HACE UNAS SEMANAS QUE DIGAMOS =( Me alegra que te guste la historia =) (abajo te cuento las razones de mi tardanza y lo de mi inspiración o la rapidez de la historia, espero no decepcionarte)

**Poker- Face:** Coincido contigo =) Edward es demasiado dulce, casi empalagoso jejejjee

**Gracias por esa bellas palabras, espero verlas muy pronto por acá ;D**

* * *

**ROMANCE DE VERANO**

''**Malas Noticias''**

**(Un mes después)**

**BELLA POV:**

Había pasado un mes desde que Edward y yo somos novios. Menuda situación ¿verdad?

Nuestros padres ya lo sabían todo. Bueno, al menos no todo… por las noches Edward se cambiaba a mi habitación y dormíamos juntos, solo eso, o sino era yo quien se cambiaba…

Alice se había convertido en mi mejor amiga, había leído todos los capítulos de mis historias que tenia por publicar y le habían encantado, tanto que ya me ayudaba con las ideas.

Y Carlisle, Esme y René, el trío maravilla, como los llamábamos, estaban muy contentos, tanto que se las ingeniaban siempre para dejarnos solos.

Habíamos terminado el curso de arte, todo iba bien, a la perfección, solo teníamos que ir por los certificados hoy.

Edward se había levantado muy temprano, me había dado un beso y había salido en busca de los certificados de fin de curso.

Minutos después baje las escaleras y me había encontrado con Esme y René cuchicheando en la cocina sobre las antiguas recetas de pastas de sus respectivas abuelas.

No le presté ni la menor atención y me serví un vaso de jugo con un tazón de cereal.

De la nada Esme y René dejaron de hablar, estaban muy extrañas hoy, y minutos después llamaron a Carlisle, quién bajó las escaleras prácticamente dormido, junto a una Alice muy enfurruñada.

Ya me imaginaba como había bajado Edward, que se había acostado mas tarde y se había levantado más temprano. Oculté una risilla.

Desayunamos en silencio y tiempo después nos fuimos a ver caricaturas, las cuales se vieron interrumpidas por el sonido del teléfono.

Todo iba bien hasta que sonó el teléfono, Carlisle lo tomó y contestó. No hay momento en el que más me arrepienta de eso, jamás quise escuchar lo que paso después…

– ¿C-cómo que mi hijo?

Después de esas palabras un silencio sepulcral inundo la habitación, cerré los ojos y gemí esperando las peor de las catástrofes.

Algo estaba mal con Edward

**CARLISLE POV:** (**N/A:** jejeje mi primer Carlisle Pov, es súper corto, espero ir bien con esto…)

Hoy me había levantado demasiado temprano para ser domingo, ni siquiera trabajaba hoy…

Había desayunado y estaba viendo caricaturas con las chicas cuando sonó el teléfono, contesté y me sorprendí al escuchar la voz de mi secretaria…

– ¿Qué sucede Rebeca? – le respondí algo preocupado por su tono de voz, parecía estar intentando contener el llanto

– Hubo un accidente esta mañana y…

– ¡Solo dime ya, por favor!

– Su hijo… tuvo un… accidente – rompió entre sollozos.

– ¿C-cómo que mi hijo? – podía haber esperado cualquier noticia menos esta.

Sentí como un nudo se instalaba en mi garganta, muy pronto empecé a pensar como reaccionaria Esme ante esa noticia, seguro le daría un paro cardiaco…

– Bueno… fue el… estoy completamente segura…

– Iré… iré lo más rápido posible.

**BELLA POV:**

Lo único que había captado era a un Carlisle tartamudeando y terminando con un _'' Iré lo más rápido posible.''_

Alice salió corriendo hacia el al ver la mueca de dolor que estaba plasmada en el rostro de su padre.

– ¿Qué ha pasado?

– Edward ha tenido un… accidente. Está grave en el hospital

Carlisle había hablado con voz monótona, como si estuviese muerto en vida. Eso fue lo último que escuche.

Sabía que la vida no era color de rosa, pero tampoco tenía que ser en color negro.

Mi corazón latió desbocado a tiempo que Alice rompía en llantos, Esme entraba, seguida de René, sin saber de la noticia. Perdí la razón de lo que hacía, tomé a Alice del brazo, les contamos a las chicas, las cuales no reaccionaron hasta diez minutos después, cuando todos íbamos camino al hospital…

* * *

Ay Dios, pobre Bella… T_T.

Sé que esto ha sido un cambio súper drástico, no me culpen, pero casi no tengo ideas y no tengo inspiración desde que unas chavas del **FORO DE AUTORES Y SUS MALOS FICS** criticaron duramente mí Os: Emmett Usa Frikipedia, no se molesten en buscarlo, ya no lo volveré a publicar, lo mismo hare con cualquier otro Os que se me ocurra. Seguiré las sugerencias que me hicieron, pero no pienso dar más…

Me dijeron Fanficker, que no he leído los libros, además de que ''escribo sin corazon'' posiblemente sea un poco verdad… **¿USTEDES CREEN QUE ESCRIBO SIN CORAZON? (DIGANMELO HONESTAMENTE)**

Así que decido cortar antes de hacer tantos daños, **TALVES SOLO FALTEN UNOS… 4 CAPITULOS MÁS…**

**QUISIERA UNAS PALABRITAS DE ÁNIMO… REVIEWS?**


End file.
